Avatar: The Last Earthbender
by StringDman
Summary: The Moon Has Covered Most Of The World, Granting The Water Tribes Great Power. With Their New Found Power, They Have Now Conquered The World In A Tyrannical Flood. Only The Avatar, A Young Earthbender Named Nari The Last Of The Earthbenders, Can Stop Them And Bring Back True Peace To The World. The Only Question Is, Will She Be Able To?
1. Someone's Birthday

**Avatar: The Last Earthbender**

 **This is my own take on the Avatar: The Last Airbender story. There won't be many, if not any, of the cast from the show appearing in this one. It will mostly have OCs from the Avatar herself to the main villain. This is my first Avatar Fic, so if it resembles the show, well it's kinda supposed to.**

 **The basic premise is that the moon now covers most of the planet. The Waterbenders have now turned into tyrannical rulers that have unlimited power. A new Avatar, an Earthbender named Nari, has been captured as a child and frozen in ice for twenty years, and she must be freed to stop the Moon Armada from controlling the entire the world through fear and death.**

 **Chapter 1: Someone's Birthday**

Long ago, there was peace in the world, but everything changed that fateful night. The Moon engulfed the sky, causing an endless darkness over the world. The Waterbenders, who had been a peaceful group, decided to seize this opportunity and slaughter the Fire Nation to near extinction. Before they did, the Fire Nation surrendered to the newly formed Moon Armada. Soon after their domination of the former Fire Nation, they sought to conquer any other bender who would dare challenge them. They continuously found and conquered any benders that would oppose them, until the Moon Armada became all but invincible. The Avatar, a bender who could bend all four elements, attempted to stop the Moon Armada's conquest, but when the world needed him most, he vanished without a trace.

A new Avatar was found when a child was born who quickly possessed the powers of an Earthbender and the power of an Airbender. She was moved through the capital of Ba Sing Se to keep her safe from the Moon Armada. She was moved from place to place under the watchful eye of former King Bumi who taught her all she needed to know about Earthbending. When she turned fifteen, Bumi was captured and killed by members of the Moon Armada. His last words for her were to find and learn from other benders and embrace her destiny as the Avatar.

She ran until she couldn't continue running from the oncoming forces of the Waterbenders. They tracked and captured the young Avatar and brought her to the Northern Water Tribe. She was brought to the general of the Northern Water Tribe, a man who goes by the name of Aputi, or the Snow on the Ground, saw that if the Avatar was killed, the cycle would go to a Firebender, then air and finally water. Instead of going through the process of killing Kari and then finding and killing the next two until a Waterbender became Avatar, Aputi decided to do the next best thing. He along with his fellow benders decided to encase the young Avatar in ice and keep her within the walls of the newly reformed city of Omashu where she would stay forever.

 _Twenty years later_

Omashu is now a ruined prison city. The once great city, now reformed into a city of water, was now in ruin after the massive battle. The blunt of the Moon Armada overtook the remaining Air Nomads who were there to liberate any and all people out of the city. Because of this, the city was now left to rot away along with most of its people.

There were many inhabitants inside of Omashu, but none were able to bend earth. They were joined by a few of the Fire Nations benders who were also being held inside the city. The Moon Armada treated the city as a prison, and all its inhabitants were mere prisoners inside their homes.

"I wonder how long it'll be before she shows back up." A young girl said as she looked out of her window. She belonged to the once great Fire Nation due to her clothes being those of that nation. She looked out the window to the permanent night covered sky, and the snow filled grounds. Her rare red eyes shining as the light of the moon beamed on her. She continued to look up until there was a knock on her door. Fearing the worst, she quickly stood up and asked who it was.

"Your friend you dolt." A deep female voice said through the door. "Now open the door before I have to burn it down and get a new one."

The girl obliged and unlocked the door to reveal a tall, woman in the same attire as the little girl. She was carrying a box in her arms. A medium sized box that would have been too big for the little girl to even carry. The woman placed it on a table that was next to the wall in the small room. As she sat the box down, she looked at the little girl. The girl had the most excited look in her eyes, and the woman couldn't help but smile at her.

"Alright Fuyuko," the woman said as she pried open the top, "it's time to celebrate." She pulled out a small, red and orange cake from the box along with candles and a bottle of tea.

Fuyuko was overjoyed to be celebrating her twelfth birthday with her oldest friend. She couldn't contain her excitement anymore, when the woman placed the cake and bottle down, Fuyuko jumped up to her and hugged her tightly.

"Thank you Natsuyo!" Fuyuko shouted to her while she continued to hug her.

Natsuyo hugged her back. Once they stopped, Natsuyo placed the candles on the cake and lit them with her finger tips. When they were all lit, Natsuyo looked at Fuyuko and said to her, "Happy birthday Fuyuko."

Fuyuko blew the candles out, but as she did, a trickle of fire came out of her mouth. She covered where the fire was coming out and laughed under her hands. Natsuyo began to chuckle under her breath, and then they both began to laugh at the event. After a few more laughs, the two started to eat the cake and drink the tea together.

 _Later_

Natsuyo tucked Fuyuko in her bed as gently as she could. She knew today was a special day for her. For a Firebender, once they hit a certain age their bending becomes slightly more sporadic, so they need to be taught proper control.

Natsuyo sat next to the wall near the table and began to meditate. Whenever she would do this, it was almost as if she were sleeping in a strange daze.

It was only a few hours when a large gust of wind passed by the window that was over Fuyuko's bed. She opened her eyes and felt it coming through her window. She looked at Natsuyo and saw that she was in her meditation stance, a clear sign that she was resting. Usually when a gust of wind passes like that, it meant some of the Airbender were flying on their staffs. Even though she was tired, she decided to go and watch them fly around.

Fuyuko had to be careful not to wake Natsuyo. She gets very upset when anyone wakes her from her meditation. Fuyuko put on her worn out sandals and slowly made her way out of the small shack. Once outside in the narrow corridor of a street, she made her way to where the wind was strongest.

After making her way there, she saw one of her friends, a boy with short hair who was ahead of the group; make his way over toward her direction.

"Hey Jun." Fuyuko shouted while waving at him.

Jun heard her and flew down to meet her. He slowly descended down to her and landed on the railing she was leaning on.

"Hey there birthday girl," Jun said with a smile. "I could have sworn you would be training with Ms. Natsuyo.

"Nope," she said while shaking her head.

"Well since you're not doin anything right now," Jun said as he prepared his glider, "You wanna see something cool I found underground?"

Fuyuko nodded her head and got on the glider. She knew that whatever Jun finds, it's usually something very interesting.

 **This One's Kinda Short But I Hope You Guys Like.**

 **To Clear Up Some Confusion, The Moon Makes Waterbenders More Powerful While Weakening Firebenders.**

 **It Is Always Night Time In The World. The Avatar Will Appear In The Next Chapter.**

 **Till Then, Review And As Always, PEACE!**


	2. Girl In The Iceberg

**Chapter 2: Girl in the Iceberg**

Fuyuko hoped on Jun's back as he got his glider ready. He told her to hang on tight as he ran off the ledge. When he jumped, Fuyuko let out a huge yell.

"BEST BIRTHDAY EVER!"

They glided towards the bottom of the cliff they were on and Jun lifted to show off to the other Airbenders. They gave him mixed reactions for being one of the best gliders in the city. Jun glided to the center of the city and found the remains of the battle site from last year. Fuyuko had seen this place before. The crater from the battle was large enough to hold several homes and even took part of the castle that the former king once lived in.

Jun glided down to the crater and straight into a small and narrow chasm that went deep underground. Once it became too narrow to glide, both Fuyuko and Jun decided to walk the rest. Jun led her to a large opening that was directly under one of the Moon Armada's former fortresses. Once they were there, Jun grabbed Fuyuko by the hand and told her to stay close to him. They walked for a short time before Jun stopped them.

"What's wrong?" Fuyuko asked him.

"Well," he said while turning to her with a smile, "there was a cave in a while back, so there's not much floor to walk on."

"How can you tell?"

"Because I fell down last time I was in here." Jun answered with a smile.

He offered her to ride on his back again so they could glide once more. They glided through the large area until Jun told her to close her eyes for the surprise. She obliged and kept them closed until they landed on solid ground.

"Okay," Jun started, "open em up."

Fuyuko opened her red eyes and saw a large glowing ball of ice in front of her. She was in awe to what her friend showed her. She had never seen this much ice in one are before and wondered just what exactly drove the benders to form it so large. Fuyuko walked up to the dome shaped block of ice and touched it. The very instant her hand made contact with it; she could feel just how cold it truly was.

"Man," she started, "it must've taken a lot of master Waterbenders to make this thing."

Jun began to laugh at her. Fuyuko turned to him to find out why he was laughing at her.

"Well from the looks of it," he said while pointing at the ice, "looks like those master benders weren't really all that great at bending ice."

Fuyuko turned and saw that the ice was beginning to melt around where her hand was. She was alarmed at first, she didn't know much on how Waterbenders bended ice, but she was somehow melting the dome with just her hand.

The two started to get excited at what was going on. It had been the first time they had seen ice form like this before and they wanted to see just how much of it could melt just from her touch. As the ice melted, they noticed that it was just one of a few layers lying on top of one another.

Despite not knowing what was going on, Jun encouraged Fuyuko to continue melting the ice in hopes of something interesting inside they could take. Fuyuko nodded to him and decided to place both her hands on the next few layers.

Those layers didn't last long against her hands. She continued to melt away until they could finally see what was in the final layer. They could only make out an outline of someone in it and they weren't sure who it was at first. From what the two could see though, it was a girl trapped inside the ice. Fuyuko gasped at the sight of someone trapped in the ice and decided to melt the final layer.

"Whoa wait a sec Fuyuko," Jun started while pulling her hands away, "we don't know who that is or why the Moon Armada imprisoned them in that ice."

"And that's why we should at least try and help whoever it is no matter what." Fuyuko released herself from Jun's hands and continued to melt the ice. This layer was taking longer than the others due to the amount of bending the Waterbenders did to ensure whoever this girl was couldn't get out.

Fuyuko continued to melt the last layer to release the girl, but she suddenly stopped when the girl's eyes shot open and glowed. Fuyuko stepped back from the ice and both she and Jun watched as the girl started to move and bend the ice to her will. The ice suddenly became water around her and the two could finally get a good look at her.

They could tell that she wasn't a Waterbender because of all the tattered and torn clothes she was wearing. Her clothes and skin matched those of the people of the old Earth Kingdom. She had long dark hair and some sort of blue bands on her wrists and ankles.

Her eyes suddenly stopped glowing and she fell to the ground along with the water. Fuyuko and Jun had no idea what they had just seen and slowly approached the girl. When they got to her, Jun used his staff to poke her on the head.

"Really," Fuyuko whispered to him. "She's a person not saber-tooth moose lion."

The girl began to groan but didn't wake up. That was all the indication Fuyuko needed to take her somewhere safe.

"Can you get your friends down here so we can get her out of these caves Jun."

Jun was slightly hesitant at first, but once he saw that determined look on Fuyuko's face he knew that was either help her or stay out of her way.

He nodded and headed back on his glider while Fuyuko stayed with the girl. While she sat next to her, the girl slowly started to wake up. Fuyuko turned her on her back and sat next to her.

"Are you okay?" She asked the girl.

There was no response at first, but when Fuyuko asked again, the girl turned to her with her eyes barely open. She nodded at Fuyuko slightly but then passed out once again.

 _Above ground, an hour later_

"Man Jun," one of the Airbenders said with a laugh, "you really have a way with the ladies huh."

"Oh shut up Karma," Jun said to the boy.

"Well obviously he's right," another boy started, "you went down with one girl and somehow you have us convinced you need help with a second girl."

"Listen Bo," Jun started again, "I wanted to show Fuyuko something cool on her birthday. I didn't expect a girl to be in that ice, so you two can shut up."

Fuyuko walked up to them and thanked them for helping her with the girl.

"You're welcome Fuyuko." Bo and Karma said to her in unison.

"You need any more help," Jun asked her.

"Well maybe later," Fuyuko said to him, "she's kinda not fully dressed since me and Natsuyo took off her tattered ones."

Jun nodded while Karma and Bo were very eager to see if Fuyuko needed any more help with her new guest.

"Come on you two freaks," Jun said while dragging the two by their clothing.

Fuyuko laughed and went back inside to see if the girl was awake or not.

"Fuyuko," Natsuyo started, "where did you say you and Jun find this girl?"

"Down below the crater. Why, what's wrong?" Fuyuko saw an all too familiar look on Natsuyo's face. It was the look she gave when something was wrong.

"This isn't an ordinary girl." Natsuyo started. "Fuyuko, I think you just found the avatar."

Fuyuko was in complete shock at what Natsuyo he told her. She couldn't believe that she had found the one who can master all of the elements and bring back the sun to the world. She couldn't believe that she had released the long dead avatar.

 **And That's The End Of This Chapter. I Will Try To Post These Chapters Weekly.**

 **If You Have Any Questions, Just Ask Me In The Review Section. Also Leave Your Thoughts On The Story As Well.**

 **Will Fuyuko And Natsuyo Be Able To Keep The Avatar A Secret, Or Will They Be At The Mercy Of The Moon Armada.**

 **Review For More And As Always, PEACE!**


	3. Familiar Earth

**Chapter 3: Familiar Earth**

It had been a little quiet for a few hours at Fuyuko and Natsuyo's home. The avatar had still been asleep on their floor and it was starting to make Natsuyo feel uneasy. She still couldn't believe that the avatar from all the legends had been alive this entire time, let alone under their feet the entire time.

"Fuyuko," Natsuyo started, "we need to keep this our little secret, you understand?"

Fuyuko nodded in agreement. She quickly knew just how important this was and how dangerous it would be if the Moon Armada found out about this.

Natsuyo stood up and walked over to the door. "I'm gonna go and get some new clothes for her. Make sure nobody gets in, alright."

"Okay." Fuyuko said as Natsuyo left.

Once Natsuyo left, Fuyuko continued to stare at the avatar. She had never thought that the avatar would be deep under ground, let alone right under their feet. She stared at her and felt a strange sensation engulfing her as she watched. It had felt as if someone was strangling her, but their hands were soft and yet strong at the same time. Fuyuko didn't know what to think about this feeling. She leaned in closer to the unconscious avatar and took a deep breathe. She came in closer to her face, but when she got closer, she was met by the pair of light green eyes staring back at her. Fuyuko froze when she saw that the girl was awake. She blushed and quickly moved away from her to give her room to sit up.

"Where am I?" The avatar asked as she looked around the room in confusion and shock.

Fuyuko could tell that she was feeling very restless as she tried to stand up with no clothes on. Fuyuko freaked out on the sight of the young avatar girls nude body, and she quickly grabbed the sheet and covered her with it as she blushed heavily. "You really shouldn't walk around without any clothes on." Fuyuko said in her panicked state.

The avatar held the sheet over herself and continued to look around the room. She had no idea what was going on or where she was, but she knew for a fact that the girl that handed her the sheet knew something.

"Who are you?" The avatar asked her.

"I'm Fuyuko," she started, "what's your's?"

"Nari." She said as she looked at Fuyuko. "So, Fuyuko, where am I?"

"Oh right," Fuyuko started, "this is where me and Natsuyo live. It's not much but it's home to us."

Nari was about to walk toward the door to see the outside but was stopped by Fuyuko.

"You probably shouldn't go outside wearing almost next to nothing." Fuyuko said as she stood in front of Nari.

"I can feel it." Nari said as she looked at her hand. "I can feel the earth here. It feels familiar, almost like home." She looked at Fuyuko again and asked her, "What city is this?"

"Well this is one of five city prisons in the Earth Kingdom." Fuyuko started, gaining Nari's full attention. "This city in particular is Omashu."

Nari was in shock at what she had just heard. She moved Fuyuko out of the way and rushed outside to see the once great city she grew up in. As she looked through the narrow corridor, she started to run toward one end with the sheet still covering her up. She stopped once she reached the railing that showed some of the city. She could see off in the distance a crater that she had never seen before. Nari cringed at what she was seeing. She fell to her knees and covered her mouth so that no one could hear her cry.

Fuyuko showed up and knelt down to her. She didn't know whether or not the avatar being alive was a good thing or bad, but one thing was for certain, she had to get her back to the shack.

"Listen, you can't stay out here in the snow. You'll catch a cold." She stood up and extended her hand to Nari. "Come on, lets get back."

Nari wiped away her tears and grabbed Fuyuko's hand. They walked back to the shack and went inside to find Natsuyo waiting for them. She looked upset at the two but Nari didn't know how to react to her.

"I thought I made myself clear when I said to keep her our secret, Fuyuko." Natsuyo said in an upset tone.

Natsuyo was sitting down next to some fire nation style clothing for girls. She stood up and handed them to Nari.

While Nari was putting on the clothes, Fuyuko was explaining what had happened so far to them while she was out looking for clothes. Natsuyo looked at Nari with a surprised look on her face. She knew that Nari was the avatar, but she didn't expect her to remember how the city used to be before the Moon Armada.

"So then," Natsuyo started while looking at Nari who had finished dressing herself, "since you're the avatar, you should be able to stop the Moon Armada right?"

Nari sat next to Fuyuko and looked at Natsuyo with a stern face. "No, I wouldn't stand a chance against them. Out of the four elements, I only know two. Earth and Air. I don't know the other two."

"Well then you're in luck," Natsuyo said to her. "because I know fire and I'll teach you, both of you."

Nari looked at her in surprise, but Fuyuko looked at her with excitement. She was finally going to learn how to firebend.

 **So Sorry For The Hiatus, But I Will Post As Frequently As Possible. Hopefully I Can Go Back To Weekly Posts. If Not Weekly, Then Just Frequently.**

 **Hope You Guys Liked, Review For More, And As Always, PEACE!**


	4. Pieces

**Chapter 4: Pieces**

Nari looked at Natsuyo with a stunned look. Despite not knowing either of the two that well, they were willing to help her with her firebending.

Natsuyo walked to the door and looked outside to make sure no one was there. Once she pulled her head back in, she motioned for Nari and Fuyuko to follow her. They went outside and walked in the opposite direction of the crater. They made their way past the narrow alley way until they saw another passage way that was blocked off by some red cloth. Natsuyo moved it and told them to go inside. Once they were in, Natsuyo went to the front and walked forward. They started to head down as they waled until they were in a large dark room.

"Alright then," Natsuyo said as she lit some of the torches surrounding the area. "Lets get started."

 _Northern Water Temple_

An old man is sitting at his table writing some sort of text in Inuit. He sat there writing for a short time until a young man walked in. He was tall and had a distinctive scar that went from his upper neck all the way to his left ear. He knelt to the old man.

"Lord Aputi," the young man started, "there have been reports of young Airbenders gliding inside the city of Omashu."

"And that is a problem how?" Aputi said without even turning around. He continued to write on the paper.

"Command at the city want to know of what they should do to the Airbenders." The young man continued.

"Tell them that if the Airbenders attempt to escape, make an example out of them. But don't kill them," Aputi stopped writing and slightly turned, "yet."

The young man stood up and went to the door before Aputi stopped him.

"Ila, I want you to deliver a message to my wife in the Southern Water Tribe."

Aputi rolled up the paper and put it in a scroll. He stood up and handed it to Ila.

"She will know what this means." Aputi said.

"I will not fail you Lord Aputi." Ila said as he turned and went to the door.

Once Ila left the room, Aputi went to a door on the other side of the room and opened it. He went inside and walked along a stone garden that had a long stream heading into an opening while the other stayed in the room. Aputi walked over to a young girl with snow white hair and eyes that sat next to a pond that connected the stream together. She looked up at Aputi and then down to the pond where two fish, one white and one black, swam in a circle of each other. The black fish had been glowing for some time since Aputi walked in.

"The Avatar." The girl said in a weakened tone.

Aputi was shocked a what he had heard from the girls mouth. Enraged at what he had heard, he quickly left the young girls garden chambers and went back into the room. Aputi left the room and went to one of the guards.

"Tell the commander at Omashu to start a wide search for an Earthbender. She should still look the same as before. He'll know exactly who I'm referring to."

The guard nodded and left the area. Aputi went to a ledge that overlooked the entire city. As he watched, he couldn't help but wonder was directly responsible for her return.

 _Omashu, underground_

Natsuyo had been hitting them both hard with her bending skills. It didn't take long for Nari and Fuyuko to get a good grasp of her technique, but they knew they were a long way from perfecting it.

"So Fuyuko," Nari started as she stood next to her, "I never got the chance to say it but, thank you for getting me out of that ice."

"It was no problem," Fuyuko started with a slight blush.

"Enough chit chat girls," Natsuyo started, "it's time I showed you two a special move I learned years ago."

Natsuyo stood back from the two and took her stance. She moved her arms around herself and fired out a large ball of fire that moved with the motion of her hands. She motioned the ball to a part of a wall and incinerated it.

Nari and Fuyuko were amazed at Natsuyo's technique and wanted to know exactly how to do it.

"Now seems like a good place to stop for the day you two." Natsuyo started. "We'll finish this later on."

They agreed with her and made their way back up to the surface, but when they reached the top, they noticed that there was a number of Waterbenders among the city. Natsuyo had seen this type of thing before, and last time dozens of innocent people were hurt.

"Get back home quickly you two." Natsuyo started. "Make sure that no one sees you."

The two nodded and left her at the entrance of the cave. Fuyuko led Nari through several back ways that only she knew about until they finally reached the shack. They went inside and kept the door locked.

Despite her knowing and mastering two elements, Nari knew she wasn't ready to take on an army of highly skilled Waterbenders. She sat down next to the wall and waited patiently while Fuyuko started to get worried for her long time friend.

"She'll be fine, right?" Nari asked her.

Fuyuko looked at her with a saddened look. "I hope so. I don't want to lose another friend."

"If you don't mind me asking," Nari started, "is Ms. Natsuyo your mother?"

Fuyuko shook her head. "She was friends with my mother years ago. When the Moon Armada had attacked the Fire Nation, my mother entrusted me to Natsuyo. She knew she wasn't going to see me ever again." Fuyuko held back her tears so she could continue. "I was only a few weeks old when that happened, and I have no memory of what my mother even looked like."

"Do you think she's dead?" Nari asked.

"Probably." Fuyuko sat down as she said those words. "The Moon Armada like to make examples out of people."

"Yeah I remember they used to bring in prisoners a long time ago." Nari started, getting Fuyuko's full attention. "I don't think your mothers dead Fuyuko, and if she isn't I promise you I'll find her."

 **That's Another Chapter Down. Hope Ya'll Liked It.**

 **I'll Be Making Some More OCs For This Story In Time.**

 **The Girl In The Water Temple Is Not Yue Just In Case Ya'll Were Wondering.**

 **Review For More, And As Always, PEACE!**


	5. Lockdown

**Chapter 5: Lockdown**

Aputi paced his chambers relentlessly. He was not only frustrated at the fact that the Avatar was released from her prison, but the fact that Kesuk, princess of the Northern Water Tribe, was so calm about it all. He was infuriated by her nonchalant attitude toward the situation. Although he wanted to remind her of her place, Aputi's attention was centered solely on the Avatar in Omashu. She was surrounded by her element and had the power to change everything. This thought surfaced in him and he bended the water next to his table into ice. He speared the ice through the wall heading into Kesuk's stone garden. He stared at her through the hole in wall while she simply stared at the fish swimming in front of her. She was completely unmoved by what Aputi had done, and this enraged him even more.

"One day you will not be where you are princess," Aputi boasted to her, "and it will be sooner than you may think." Aputi left the room in his angered state.

Kesuk was still unmoved by Aputi's words, but when he left her sight, she looked up from the fish and did a sigh of relief. She looked up at the moon and smiled.

"I hope you can change all of this, Avatar." Kesuk said to herself in a weak tone.

 _Omashu_

Nari and Fuyuko sat in the shack almost in complete silence. Fuyuko was shocked and now full of hope that after so many years, her mother might actually still be alive. She couldn't contain her joy as she hugged Nari tightly, thanking her for telling he that. Nari hugged her back and smiled at her.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Fearing the worst with all the Waterbenders around, Nari hid next to the wall with exposed earth in it. She used her bending skills to hide herself in the wall. Fuyuko opened the door and was greeted by Natsuyo and two Waterbenders behind her. They pushed her inside and she fell to the floor in front of Fuyuko. She was clearly hurt and bruised all over.

"Natsuyo." Fuyuko said as she picked her up as best she could.

"Next time you try and attack an officer on duty," one of the guards started, "make sure not to be a weakling."

The two left laughing at what they had done to Natsuyo. Fuyuko tried lifting the dead weight of her friend off of the ground with no luck at all. Nari revealed herself and came over to help. They carried Natsuyo to the sheets and set her down to rest. Her breathing was weak and she was clearly injured internally.

"We need to get her to a doctor." Nari told Fuyuko.

"There isn't any here." Fuyuko said while sobbing.

"Then we have to get her out of Omashu and to an actual doctor."

Fuyuko looked at Nari in shock. "You mean go out there, and find help?" She asked in a stunned tone. Fuyuko may have been born in the Fire Nation, but she was raised in the prison city of Omashu. There was nothing out there that she knew of other than stories Natsuyo told her as a child.

"Yep, and we'll have to get some help to escape. If we can start a riot or rally people behind us-" Nari was cut short when Fuyuko raised her hand to tell her to stop.

"Nobody is gonna help us Nari." She gabbed at her own arms. "In this city, in this prison, there's no hope here. There's nothing anyone else can give to be free from here."

"You're wrong Fuyuko." Nari said while grabbing her shoulders. "Hope is never lost if you still have the will to stand up and fight for what you believe in. My master told me that years ago." She held her head down saying those last words. "I will bring balance to the world. I will save Natsuyo and your mother and all who are afraid of the Moon Armada. And I swear to to you, I will show you just what the sun looks like when this is all over."

Fuyuko was amazed at Nari's determination and will to fulfill her destiny as the Avatar. Fuyuko wiped away her tears and nodded to her in agreement. The two smiled at one another and then focused on Natsuyo.

"I have an idea," Nari said, "but you have to get some help first."

Fuyuko nodded and asked, "What do you need me to do?"

"Your friend Jun and his friends, we'll need their help moving Natsuyo out of here." Nari stood up and walked toward the door.

"What are you gonna do?" Fuyuko said while watching her walk.

Nari turned and smiled at her. "Introduce myself."

 **The Next Chapter Will Have Her In The Avatar State. I'm Probably Gonna Have Some Chapters Short Like This So I Can Post Earlier. What Do You Guys Think Of That?**

 **Really Hope You Guys Enjoyed This Chapter. Review For More, And As Always,**

 **PEACE!**


	6. Avatar State

**Chapter 6: Avatar State**

Nari walked out of the shack and went to the crater. She spotted a few of the Waterbenders harassing some people and became furious. She leapt over to them and attacked the Waterbenders harassing those people. She was fast and agile, so much so that the benders couldn't keep up with her. They tried using their water to strike her, but she dodged it swiftly and used her Airbending to take them out. The people she defended were watching in amazement as this girl they had never seen before was single handedly defeating three well trained Waterbenders.

After she had taken care of them, she looked at the few people she was defending. "You guys should get someplace safe."

She ran off toward another area near the crater and attacked even more of the Moon Armada. Nari continued to fight any Waterbender she came across until she ran into someone who was wearing an outfit that was different from the others. He had on the colors of the Moon Armada, but he also had on several patches that indicated him as a superior.

"So it is true," he started in a surprised tone, "the Avatar really is back after all these years." He started to move towards her, but was stopped when Nari forced him back with her Airbending skills.

The man was knocked back with great force into a wall and coughed up blood on impact. Nari saw that she had killed him and was disgusted with it at first, but that changed when she saw a small and precise water spike coming at her. She dodged it and ran over to source. While she ran over to it, she had to dodge multiple water attacks from that source as well. Once she made her way to where the water spike was, she saw that it was three Waterbenders and took them down easily.

Other than killing that higher ranked person with her Airbending, she hadn't once used her other bending techniques on anyone or anything else. That was about to change the moment she saw the massive wall that used to be the entrance to Omashu. Nari started remembering what Bumi had told her about how a single well trained Earthbender could move almost any obstacle in their path. She remembered how he was able to achieve incredible feats of power when he had the time to demonstrate himself to her. Now she had to prove that she could move this obstacle and make a path for the people of Omashu and her friends.

"Alright master," she said with a sigh, "time to put what you taught me to the true test."

She started to move her hands toward the wall and started to bend it. At first she was struggling. Nari hadn't really put her Earthbending skills to a true test since she was freed from the ice only a few days ago. She continued to struggle as Waterbenders started to appear behind her. The didn't bother to warn her or give her a warning at all. They fired water at her at high speeds before she brought up a small wall of Earth to defend herself. Nari was in an excruciating amount of pain when she was safe behind the stone wall she made, but it didn't change the fact that more Waterbenders were coming.

"Come on Avatar state," Nari said to herself in a straining voice, "I know that I can do this, so why can't I?"

"FIRE!" A captain from the Armada shouted. More high speed water came from the multiple benders surrounding her. They continued to fire until the stone wall stated giving way.

"I have to do this," Nari whispered to herself as the wall gave way. "I have to keep my promise to her." Nari stood up and staggered before she caught herself. "I will bring balance to this screwed up world. I will help my friends and everyone whose live have been hell because of the Moon Armada." Her eyes started to glow and her voice became louder. "I WILL SHOW HER THE SUN!"

After she yelled that out, the leader of the group of benders ordered a volley of water on her. Right before any of the water touched her, Nari turned to them and the water stopped in mid air. As the Waterbenders watched in shock as Nari held the water balls in the air without even moving her hands, Nari looked straight at the leader of the group. He noticed this and started to panic. In that panicked state, he was about to order for another volley, but before he could even say a word, a water ball went through his chest at a very high speed.

He was sent flying back with the force and speed of the attack. The other benders turned toward Nari and she simply looked at them with a smile. The benders started to panic as well and retreated from her.

With all the Waterbenders gone, Nari turned to the wall and raised her hand to it. Suddenly, the wall began to split in two and then flung open like a door. Despite bending that much earth, the water was also staying in place throughout the entire process.

Once the wall became an opening, the people of Omashu in that area started to rally to the exit. As they ran pass the idle Avatar, a familiar voice came from the crowd and moved closer to Nari.

"You did it Nari." Fuyuko said when she finally made it to her, but she didn't approach her out of fear.

Nari turned around, and once she saw Fuyuko's scared face, she calmed down while the glow in her eyes faded. The water fell to ground and went back to being regular water.

"Are you okay?" Fuyuko asked her.

"Better now." Nari said to her. "Where's Natsuyo?"

"Jun and a few of his friends are taking her this way." Fuyuko said. "They should be here right about now."

Jun and his friends didn't disappoint. They showed up with Natsuyo in tow and they all left Omashu together.

As they were leaving, Nari looked back to the once great city turned prison and said to herself, "I will take back this city. I swear it master."

 **Finally Finished. When I Wrote This, My PC Goofed On Me And Deleted The Entire Chapter. So I Had Redo The Entire Chapter.**

 **:(**

 **Anyway, Nari Company Are Going To Be On Some Serious Trips Now That They're Out Of Omashu. Hope Ya'll Will Enjoy It.**

 **Review For More, And As Always,**

 **PEACE!**


	7. An Old Friend

**Chapter 7: An Old Friend**

 _Northern Water Temple, hours after the escape._

News of the Avatar had spread throughout the entire Northern Water Temple like a bad omen. The news of what the Avatar could do at such a young age now is what terrified the Temple people the most. News like this is exactly what Aputi didn't want.

He stormed out of his chambers and directly to the princess. He walked in with his men behind him every step of the way, and they all were not happy. Kesuk was still sitting next to the fish in her calm state, but when she saw Aputi's irritated face, she grinned.

"I suppose you've heard, princess." Aputi started while standing next to her.

"That the Avatar has freed the people of Omashu?" Kesuk said while looking at him with her pure white eyes.

Aputi noticed the grin she had. This enraged him as he was prepared to strike her. Before he did though, Ila walked inside and went to him.

"Lord Aputi," he started, "we have a problem involving a town near the Western regions."

"The Western region?" He stood there and thought of what could be going on near a town, until Kesuk started to giggle under her breath. "Do you find this amusing princess?"

Kesuk stopped laughing for to answer him. "Yes, I do. Does it bother you to see that even with all your preparations and contingencies, you can't stop her?" Kesuk watched as Aputi gave her a piercing gaze. She was getting under his skin very easily, and she knew it. Aputi wasn't in the mood for her antagonizing remarks and decided to leave with his men, but before they left the chambers, Aputi turned back toward her.

"If you think for one second that former friend will change anything," he started, "then after I kill her, I'll take care of you as well."

They left Kesuk to ponder what he said. She looked down at the fish and wondered just what her old friend was doing near the West region.

 _West Region, River Village, an hour ago._

As they were walking down the river, Jun noticed a village far off while he was gliding in the air. He went back down to inform the others of what he saw.

"Okay then," Natsuyo said in a weakened tone, "hopefully they have a doctor there." Ever since earlier that day, Natsuyo was able to regain consciousness, but she was still badly injured and had to get medical treatment soon.

Nari and Fuyuko had been carrying her ever since they passed by what was left of the Mining Village. Jun's other two Airbending friends, Karma and Bo, had left a few hours ago to help any others who made it out of Omashu. Jun stayed with the three to help aid them in any way he could. Fuyuko was very happy her friend was helping them.

"If they see me there," Nari started, "who know if they'll contact the Moon Armada or not. Jun, make sure that it's safe there, okay."

Jun nodded and flew towards the village. When he landed behind one of the buildings, he looked around to see if there were any Waterbenders around. To his surprise, there was only one there. It was an old man sitting in a chair in the center of the village. Jun noticed that he was sleeping and that there was doctors hut across from him. Jun flew back and told them what he saw.

"You two take Natsuyo to that doctor," Nari started while grabbing Jun's staff, "I'll be right above you."

Since she knew exactly how to Airbend, it was easy for her to use the staff to fly in the air. Jun helped Fuyuko carry Natsuyo into the village. Luckily for them, the people there were very kind to help them bring in their friend to the doctor. Once they were inside Nari went behind the hut to make sure that they would be okay.

"Well this won't be easy," the doctor said to the two. He was an old man who looked like he was from the Fire nation. He was dressed in an all red attire and was almost completely bald. "What happened to her young one?" He asked Fuyuko, who had to make up a lie quick.

"She was attacked by some bandits earlier." Fuyuko said while Jun nodded. "How bad is she?"

"I've seen worse young lady, but with a few herbs and rest, she'll be fine in no time." The doctor nodded to them and motioned them to wait outside.

The two waited outside and went to where Nari was for a short while. While they waited, there was a commotion at the entrance of the village. Waterbenders from Omashu had arrived and were informing the sleeping guard of what had happened only a short while ago. As the two Waterbenders were informing everyone, they showed a picture of the Avatar to inform everyone that she is a threat to the Moon Armada. At first, the people of the village started to ask questions. Like how the Avatar was still alive, or how was one little girl able to single-handedly defeat an army of the Moon Armada and free the people of Omashu. Those questions were met with hostile answers from the two benders. They knew they had lost, but they didn't want to be talked down to by normal people. Despite the two being Waterbenders, the people of River Village were not fond of the two ignoring their questions and answering with hostility.

"You people should know your places," one of the benders said. "Either way, if any of you common people see this girl, you are to report it in immediately." He held the picture up and pinned it an a wooden post in the center of the village. "Oh, and if any of you lowlifes even think about helping her," he continued while uncorking a sac of water, "then this is exactly what will happen to you."

He started to bend the water and aim it toward the people. They all stood there, too afraid to move, as the Waterbender moved the water from person to person.

"Your use of fear is sickening." An male voice said from near the doctor's hut. It was a man dressed in old clothing but with the old symbol of the Water Tribes on the shoulders. He stood next to the shack defiantly, but what really surprised both Fuyuko and Jun and even Nari, was that he looked like he was from the Water Tribe.

"Tuuq," one of the Waterbenders said. "I see you're still living with these filthy low lives." The water was moving toward Tuuq, but he stood unnerved by it.

"Leave, before have to show you why my name means Ice Pick." Tuuq said while getting ready for a fight.

The Waterbender smiled at him and withdrew his water back into his sac. "You really think that name means anything after all these years? You're just some old fossil stuck in the old ways of life before the moon gave us power."

"Power that corrupted you all." Tuuq said.

"The power to finally end wars and usher in true peace. A peace that we control."

"Leave now." Tuuq started.

The two Waterbenders along with the old one started to laugh at Tuuq's threatening words. They didn't take him seriously and were going to attack him at once. Nari had seen enough. Even though she knew that if she went down there and was discovered, she wasn't going to stand for this anymore.

She leapt down and landed in front of the three benders. At first they were in shock, same as everyone else, but that turned to panic once Nari rose up to fight them. She disposed of the three with her Earth and Air bending skills to drive them out of River Village. All except for one made it out of there and that was the man who threatened everyone. He was laying on the ground coughing up blood.

In his final moments, the last thing he saw was Tuuq standing over him.

"Goodbye young one." Tuuq started. "May you find some form of peace in the next world."

The man died and Tuuq stood over him still, praying over the young man.

"I knew you looked familiar." Nari said to him while she was walking to him.

Tuuq finished praying and turned to see Nari standing behind him. "Young Avatar," he started in a surprised tone, "I knew you would return eventually."

 **Tuuq Will Be Important For The Story. That's Another Chapter Down. Hoped Ya'll Liked It.**

 **Review For More, And As Always,**

 **PEACE!**


	8. A New Teacher

**Chapter 8: A New Teacher**

Nari looked at Tuuq with a smile on her face. He was the first person she had seen from her past ever since she was freed from the ice only a few nights ago. Tuuq may have gotten older, but he was still the same old Tuuq to her, no matter what.

"It is so good to see you again young Avatar." Tuuq said while standing up.

Nari went to Tuuq and hugged him. "I so happy you weren't killed with the others." She released him and said. "So how have the last twenty years been treating you?"

"I've been through some tough times, but I'm still here and still prepared to do my duty young one." Tuuq looked at her and smiled. He then heard the chatter from the people of the village.

Tuuq looked and saw that everyone was in complete disbelief at who they were seeing. The Avatar right in front of them, and she's a young but powerful bender. Tuuq could see and hear all the concern and fear everyone had toward Nari and what she had done. Nobody knew what was going to happen after news of this went back to the Moon Armada. No one except for Tuuq.

"Everyone," Tuuq started, "you all need to leave River Village now."

There was a slight panic at first, but it died down when Nari turned to them.

"People of River Village," she started, "the Moon Armada will come here when they hear what I have done. They are as ruthless as you all have heard, and when they get here they will kill anyone who is still in the village. I know that means I've ruined your lives, but you all have my word, I will stop them. All of them."

Everyone in the village were having a hard time believing her. Tuuq could see it in their eyes, they didn't know whether to trust her or not. He acted quickly to get everyone to at least leave.

"What she says is true. I've seen just what they are capable of when searching for one individual in a village. If you all stay here, then you all will die." There was a strong and stern tone in Tuuq's voice that made them prepare to leave their homes to be safe. When they all started to go to their homes to pack, Nari looked at Tuuq and thanked him. "You do not have to thank me," he started, "I do have a task to fulfill after all."

Nari smiled at Tuuq as he said those words. She knew that now after all these years, she was going to learn the last element to finally stop the Moon Armada, water.

 _Northern Water Temple_

Kesuk was looking up to the moon for what seemed like an eternity. She was focused on it completely, and as she stared, the water from the stream was rising and falling sporadically. Kesuk was making this happen and was still had her complete attention on the moon. Suddenly, the fish started to glow with in a low light. Kesuk stopped staring and looked at them. The water from the stream fell as she did this. Both of the fish were glowing and it made Kesuk smile in utter joy.

"She's actually doing it." She said in an excited tone. "I can't believe she's actually doing it." Kesuk looked up from the fish. "I have to help her somehow."

Kesuk stood up and walked over to the door to leave. Unfortunately for her it was locked from the outside. She looked at the door intently and said to herself, "You won't stop me that easily Aputi."

At that moment, she made the water from the stream rise up and cut the door in half. As the water went through the wood and metal easily, it started to circle Kesuk as she started to walk out of the room. She slowly rounded corners and kept herself hidden as best as she could. Despite her loud exit from her chambers, there was nobody there. All the benders and even the regular towns people were at a tribe meeting to discuss their plan for the Avatar.

Out of curiosity, Kesuk stayed up high and watched them plan against the Avatar. At the head of the summit was non other than Lord Aputi and a few more of the men that trapped Nari in the ice twenty years ago.

"We know that she is headed for shelter farther south into the Southern region of the Air Nomads." Aputi started. "We are to believe for now she is headed for some sort of allegiance with the Airbenders of the Southern Air Temple. Fortunately we have our own men waiting to cut her and her followers off long before they reach the temple."

Kesuk was shocked when she saw the large map that showed where their forces were going to ambush Nari. They had it all planned at a ruin not far from the Water Tribes. Kesuk knew that if she needed to help her friend, she would have to stop the ambush and meet her there.

"I'll have to get there, and fast." She said to herself as she began to leave the Northern Water Temple on a makeshift ice boat.

 **Finally Finished This Chapter. So Sorry For The Delay, Had To Do Some Personal Stuff First.**

 **Anyway, Kesuk Will Be Helping Nari And Tuuq In The Next Chapter.**

 **Hope Ya'll Enjoyed, Review For More, And As Always,**

 **PEACE!**


	9. Kesuk meets Nari

**Chapter 9: Kesuk meets Nari**

Kesuk was making her way to the Southern Air Temple as quickly as she could. She would use her bending skills to speed herself out of the Northern Water Temples borders and into the south regions. It would take her some time to reach the southern region before the Waterbenders could get there, and she knew it.

"There must be a faster way." She said to herself as she finally was approaching Chin Village.

Before she docked herself at a harbor far away from the town, she disposed of her tribal clothing and sunk them into the water in ice. Kesuk didn't want to take the chance of people fearing her for the things she doesn't do. Once docked, she found some wet clothes hanging from a pole. She took them and absorbed the water out of the clothes. After she did that, Kesuk put them on and turned the ice boat into water.

"I have to hurry." She said as she turned and made her way into the town. Before she made her was to the people though, she covered her hair and face with the hood on the clothes.

Kesuk calmly walked through the city, making sure no one could see her face or became suspicious of her. As she walked, some people started to stare at hooded girl walking through their town with nothing on her feet. They started to ask her questions like where she came from or where she was going. Kesuk didn't want to draw in any more attention to herself, so she ran from the people and lost them when she headed for the mountains.

"Hopefully they don't intend to follow." Kesuk said while breathing heavily.

Because she was always in her chambers for so long, her body was too used to being in a seated manner. Running around and trying not to expose her abilities were taking its toll on her.

She regained her composure and started to walk to the mountains. As she walked, she noticed that there were Waterbenders walking just below where she was. Kesuk hid from them and instead watched where they were going. From what Kesuk could tell, they were heading toward the rendezvous point from the map. Aputi did say that Waterbenders were going to cut Nari and her friends off. Kesuk knew she had to do something to stop these men from reaching her friend, but the only question was what to do.

"Wait a minute," Kesuk thought to herself. She saw that they were headed to a mountain side and figured this would be the perfect opportunity to stop them. "Here goes."

Kesuk had been carrying a satchel full of water ever since she had docked back in Chin Village. She bended the water out of the satchel and and made it cut part of the mountain side down. The group of men panicked as they fell to their death. Kesuk bended the water back into her satchel and saw them fall. She had never taken a life before and didn't like how it felt.

Kesuk stood up and walked down the rest of the path above. She eventually made it to where the other Waterbenders were and saw that there were too many for her to deal with. At least too many to deal with by herself.

"Now what?" Kesuk asked herself.

At that moment, she saw that the Waterbenders were preparing themselves for the ambush. Kesuk hunkered down and saw her walking along a separate mountain side. She looked the exact same as the last time she saw her. Kesuk looked at her friend and saw that she was walking with a young Airbender, a young girl, and Tuuq, a very familiar face.

"Get ready men." One of the Waterbenders said to the others in a low whisper.

Kesuk saw that they were getting ready to attack, and right at that moment without thinking, Kesuk shouted to them.

"IT'S A TRAP NARI!"

Nari and her group group stopped while the Waterbenders looked back up to Kesuk. Nari looked up at her too and was almost at a loss for words. She saw Kesuk and was filled with joy.

"Kesuk-" She started but was cut off when the Waterbenders attacked her and her friends.

Thanks to Kesuk's warning, all four benders were able to repel the water away from them. Tuuq with his water, Nari with her earth, Jun with his air, and even Fuyuko with her fire. They repelled the water back to the Waterbenders and the mountain they were standing on started to crumble. They tried to get away but couldn't. The mountain had crumbled and the Waterbenders along with Kesuk fell.

"KESUK!" Nari shouted as her friend fell with them.

Nari grabbed Jun's staff and leapt down as fast as she could. She used her Airbending to propel her toward Kesuk. Once she was close enough, she reached her hand out and Kesuk was trying to grab it. She tried her hardest to reach but couldn't get a hold of her hand.

"You have to reach for me," Nari said while they were falling, "I won't let you go. I made a promise Kesuk."

Hearing those words gave Kesuk the strength to fully reach and finally grab her friends hand. They smiled at each other and then Nari told her to hang on. Kesuk hung on to her as tightly as Nari opened the staff and glided both of them up while making sure to avoid the falling rocks. Once they were clear from the crumbling mountain and safely in the air, Nari started to glide slowly as they were in the sky.

"You can open your eyes now," Nari said to her.

Kesuk did and saw that they were safe and finally back together. Nari would continue to fly in the air for a short time before seeing the Southern Air Temple. She looked at her passenger and asked her, "Ready to get on the ground?"

Kesuk smiled at her and nodded. They landed at the entrance gate of the temple where they were met by the Nomads and Nari's friends.

"Princess Kesuk," Tuuq said in a surprised tone, "I take it you are also hear to help as well?"

Kesuk looked at Nari with a smile and then said, "I've waited twenty years to help her." After she said that, she grabbed Nari's head and kissed her.

 **Hope You Guys Enjoyed This Chapter. Yes, Nari And Kesuk Are Together, And I Do Hope Everyone's Okay With That. If Not, Oh Well, My Story Not Yours. LOL.**

 **Anyway, Review For More, And As Always,**

 **PEACE!**


	10. Alliances

**Chapter 10: Alliances**

Nari was very happy when Kesuk finished kissing her. They looked deep into each others eye's and smiled at one another.

"Well that was very interesting." One of the Airbender Nomads said as he stood at the entrance. "So you're the Avatar we've been hearing about?"

Nari turned to him and answered in a confident tone, "Yes I am, and I'm here to ask for your allegiance to defeat the Moon Armada."

The Nomad nodded to her and welcomed her and her group inside. As the group went inside, they felt the looks of every Airbender watching them. But it wasn't them that the benders were watching, it was their newest addition to the group, Kesuk. She didn't mind the looks. As a matter of fact, she knew they were looking at her. It wasn't everyday that you saw the princess of the Water Tribe trying to stop her own people. Kesuk stayed close to Nari the entire for the entire walk across the courtyard.

They walked over to a door where Nari was told to in alone. At first she protested. She thought that anything that the elders of the Southern Air Temple. She was reassured though when her friends said that it was okay. Nari nodded to them and went inside alone. The door closed and she was standing next to a table where nine old Airbenders sat at. She took a deep breath and prepared herself for anything that could be said.

"My name is Nari," she started, "I'm the Avatar, and I need your people's help to stop the Moon Armada."

At first the old men started to laugh at her. They had only heard rumors so far of the Avatar being alive, but they were under the assumption that the Avatar would be much older than what Nari looked like. The laughing died down when the eldest of them raised his hand to the group.

"If it is true that you are indeed the Avatar, then prove your power to us girl." He said those last words with a small moment of disgust.

Nari nodded to them and then showed them her bending skills. She showed air first, causing a small cyclone in the room that surprised even the eldest of the group. She demonstrated her firebending after that. Despite the moon diminishing the Firebenders power on most of the world, Nari was able to use hers as effectively as the original benders did twenty years ago. Finally she showed them her greatest bending abilities, Earth. She raised the table with four pillars of stone and easily maneuvered it around the room. She set the table down and the elders were in awe of her power.

"I have yet to learn Waterbending," she said to them, "that's why the princess and Tuuq are here. To train me so I can fulfill my destiny and bring peace to the world. I just can't do that by myself."

The eldest stood up and bowed to her. "Then you will have our support, young Avatar."

The other elders stood and bowed to her as well. Nari bowed and left the room. When she closed the door behind her and was in front of her friends, she sighed in relief.

"Does that mean what I think it means?" Jun asked her.

"If you mean do we have the help of the Airbenders in this temple, then yes it is." Nari said with a smile.

Jun and the others were overjoyed at the news. Tuuq nodded to her in approval while Fuyuko and Natsuyo smiled to her. Kesuk went to her and they both hugged.

"So now that we have the Southern temples help," Jun asked, "what exactly happens now?"

"Now," Nari started, "we get more to help us, and finally see the sun once again."

 **Sorry For The Short Chapter. Not Much Else To Say Other Than Nari And Her Friends Have The Support Of The Southern Air Temple. I Don't Really Have Much Else To Say About That. LOL.**

 **Anyway, Hope You Guys Enjoyed This Very Short Chapter.**

 **Review For More, And As Always,**

 **PEACE!**


	11. Leaving the Temple

**Chapter 11: Leaving the Temple**

A man went into Aputi's chambers and kneeled to him.

"Lord Aputi," he started, "unfortunate news sir. The unit sent to capture the Avatar and her followers has perished. It is reported that the princess was the reason for-"

Aputi raised his hand to interrupt him. "The princess is now an enemy of the Moon Armada now." Aputi stood up and turned to the man. "This is a general order now. The princess is to be brought back here alive. We cannot afford to kill her just yet."

Aputi stood up and turned. He walked out of the room followed by the man. They walked along the hallway and the man talked along the way.

"Sir, wouldn't killing the princess be a hindrance to our rule?"

"Only if the wrong side were to win this war." Aputi said without even slowing down.

"What are your orders then sir?"

Aputi stopped and turned to the man. "Gather our forces, and attack the Southern Air Temple. Our main concerns are both the princess and the Avatar. Everyone else are useless."

The man bowed to him and left. Aputi continued down the hall until he went into another room at its end. He entered it and was in a large room with a pool of water in the center of it. There was an opening in the ceiling that showed the moon peering down its beam of light to the water. Aputi started to move his arms and the water moved along with him. The water started to show him the Southern Air Temple and everyone inside of it. He continued to motion his hands until he saw the princess with Nari. They were sitting together on top of a tree in the main courtyard. Aputi watched them embrace and talk to one another without hearing what they were saying. It was at that moment when Kesuk kissed her that Aputi understood why she left.

"So," he started, "you and the Avatar? Hmph. So you both wish to live normal lives at each others side? Well then, I will personally make sure you two will never have that life together."

 _Southern Air Temple_

Nari and Kesuk had been sitting together ever since the temple agreed to help stop the Moon Armada. They were sitting on the tree and talking about each others lives ever since that day twenty years ago. They didn't want to leave each others side the entire time they were together.

"Okay, okay," Nari started while trying to stop herself from laughing, "do you remember the time when we accidentally gave Tuuq that really bad fever?"

Kesuk started to laugh at the sentence. She tried to answer but couldn't stop laughing. She was able to nod her answer to Nari and they both started laughing.

"I remember the attempted yelling he tried to do afterwards." Kesuk managed to answer. "His voice was so high pitched and hard to understand for a whole month."

The two continued to laugh, until Kesuk looked up to the moon in laughter and then stopped. Nari noticed this and stopped laughing as well. She looked up to the moon and only saw it as it was, Kesuk on the other hand was seeing something else entirely.

"What's wrong?" Nari said as she looked away from the moon.

Kesuk looked back at her and said, "Aputi is planning something." She looked back up to the moon. "He's watching us from the chamber, and he's smiling."

Nari looked up then back to Kesuk. She could tell Kesuk was getting uneasy from Aputi watching them, so she stood on the branch and looked up at the moon with a very serious face.

"If your watching us Aputi," she started, "then know that the Moon Armada's reign over the world will end by the Avatar's hands. By my hands." She looked at Kesuk and the two smiled at one another. Nari looked back up to the moon and continued. "And I will show my friends and everyone else the sun once again."

Kesuk looked at the moon and sighed in relief. "I think the message came through. He left, but I think he might be planning his next move right now."

"Then it's time to leave and get more help in this fight." Nari said as they both jumped off the tree and landed safely on the ground.

They proceeded into the elder's room and were surprised when there was only the eldest sitting there meditating. The two walked up to him slowly and sat in front of him.

"Young Avatar," he started, "princess Kesuk. Is there something troubling you both?"

"Yes," Nari started. "Aputi may be planning to attack us here right now."

"We need to move away from this temple and to another before the armada gets here." Kesuk said.

"And how exactly do you both know this?"

"Because," Kesuk started while taking a deep breath, "Aputi used what is called the Lunar Chamber. Only a grand master in Waterbending or someone like myself can use that chamber."

"What exactly does this chamber show you?"

"It shows you whatever is under the moon's light." Kesuk said while looking through the cracks of the temple ceiling. "It can only be used once every three months when the light from the moon is strongest. That must mean that Aputi is planning something that could endanger your people."

The old man sighed at the news and then looked at Nari. "Then what is it you need us to do?"

"We need more people to help us fight. If we can get the help of the other temples, then we'll stand a chance at ending this." Nari answered him.

The old man nodded and stood up. He walked out of the chamber followed by the two and glided onto a balcony overlooking the courtyard and most of the temple.

"Everyone," he started, getting everyone's attention, "it is time to move out of this temple. The Moon Armada are planning to strike us where we live. Now is the time to gather more forces from our brother and sister temples to finally bring an end to this regime the Moon Armada has put us all through for the past twenty years."

Everyone agreed to what the old man said and started to get themselves ready to leave the temple. They all started to leave after a few minutes and were going to into different directions to different temples to seek their help in the coming battle. All that were left in the temple were a few stragglers and Nari's group of friends. They weren't leaving without her and Kesuk.

"I assume we'll be going to one of the temples as well?" Natsuyo asked once Nari and Kesuk came to them.

"You guys are," Nari started, "I have to go somewhere else."

The group was confused at what Nari had told them. They didn't know what she meant by this.

"Where exactly are you going?" Fuyuko asked her in a slightly scared tone.

Nari smiled at her and answered. "Don't worry guys, I'll find you all, I promise. But there's someone I need to talk to first before I meet back up with you all."

"Whoever it is then," Tuuq started, "I hope they are able to help you."

Nari nodded to him and then asked for Jun's staff. He agreed and gave it to her. Nari gave her friends one last look and then glided off into the air.

 **Finished This Chapter. Hope You Guys Like It And Break My Previous View Count Of October, 811 Views. Right Now I'm At 801, And Would Really Appreciate It If We Broke 825. That Would Be Freakin Awesome Guys.**

 **Anyway, This Story Is Almost Close To It's End. Nari Is Going To Be Traveling Somewhere To Seek Help, While Kesuk And The Others Will Head To Another Temple To Guarantee That They Will Stand A Chance Against The Moon Armada.**

 **Hope You Guys Enjoyed, Lets Break 825, Review For More, And As Always,**

 **PEACE!**


	12. Dragon's Fire

**Chapter 12: Dragon's Fire**

Nari traveled alone in the opposite direction of her friends. Wherever she was going, she knew that there was one person who could help her in a way no one else could.

She traveled to the once great Fire Nation and went to a certain, crumbling building. She went inside and saw a statue of former Avatar, Roku.

"Roku," Nari started while sitting down in front of it, "I need your help."

She closed her eyes and sat in a meditation position. When she opened her eyes again, she found herself in a glowing world. The Avatar state had brought her here before, when the Moon Armada had first attacked. She stood up and the first thing she saw was the tall figure of Roku coming toward her.

"Nari," he started with a smile, "it is good to see you again, yet you still look the same. Strange."

Nari had to look up to come to eye contact with him. Ever since she had been released from the ice, she still had the appearance of a child, despite being over twenty years old.

"Let me just take care of that really quickly." Roku said. He raised his hand to her and she started to grow into how she should look like by now. Her hair had gotten shorter and her physique had grown. She was now the exact body type she should be now.

Nari, now looking Roku in his eyes, answered him with a smile now. "Thanks. I need your help. I've mastered Air and Earth, Fire is still pretty new to me, and Water hasn't been going so well since I reunited with Tuuq. And I don't know if i can stop the Moon Armada, even with more people helping me."

"Sounds like you need more than just guidance." Roku started. "Water will come naturally when the time comes, and fire, well." He backed away from her, "I will show you how even with the moon covering the world how to make your fire more powerful than anything the Armada has."

Nari stood there and watched Roku move his hands. Fire started to form and take shape around him. The fire engulfed his entire body and he was able to summon massive explosions of fire with just one finger. Nari watched him in awe of his power. He turned to her and the fire started to die down from him.

"This is the true form of Firebending." Roku said as he walked towards her. "This is the Dragon's Fire. Only the Avatar can reach this level of power, and I'm going to teach you."

Nari looked at him in awe again, and nodded to him.

 **Nari's Not Gonna Be In The Next Chapter.**

 **This Chapter Is Really Short For The Simple Fact That This Is All That Needs To Be Said For Now.**

 **Anyway, Review For More, And As Always,**

 **PEACE!**


	13. One Move, Attack

**Chapter 13: One Move, Attack**

While Nari was off doing what she was doing, Kesuk and the others left for the Western Air Temple. It was closer and easy for the Southern Air Temple's people to travel to almost unnoticed. They were met with hostility from a small checkpoint them Moon Armada set up. Fortunately for them, they were able to take care of them quickly. They were only a few hours walk to the temple. Some of the Airbenders used their staffs to get there faster, while others stayed on the ground.

"How much further?" Tuuq asked one of the Airbenders.

"It's just on top of this mountain. We're practically here." The man said to him.

They climbed up a long set of stairs and were finally at the temple. There, they informed the elders of that temple just what they were going to do against the Moon Armada. They also informed and convinced them to join in the fight and finally put an end to the Armada.

"That was a lot simpler than I thought it was going to be." Jun said to Fuyuko.

"Yep," she started, "we were able to convince them, now we have to come up with some sort of plan now."

"True." Natsuyo started as she walked over toward the two. We may have this army, but without a proper plan, we won't stand a chance."

"Yeah," Jun started, "so does anyone have any brilliant ideas then?"

The three stood there and were thinking of some sort of plan, until Tuuq came to them with Kesuk and spoke.

"Attack." He said to them. "They may know we have the help of both temples, but they will not expect an attack now of all times."

"That is true." Kesuk started. "If we launch a full on assault on the Northern Water Tribe now, while they have very little defenses, we might be able to finally end all of this."

The others agreed to this and went to talk to the old men. They explained the idea of attacking before the Moon Armada can have time to regroup, and the elders agreed to this. They rallied the other air nomads together and explained the plan to them all. There was a mixed reaction throughout the nomads, but in the end, they all agreed on the idea of attacking before they could regroup.

 **Sorry Guys, But I Just Couldn't Figure Out All I Wanted To Say In This Chapter Other Than It's Basically A Filler. I'm Really Swamped With All This Christmas Stuff Goin On Right Now.**

 **After The Holidays I'll Post Better Chapters For This Story, But For Now This Is The Last Chapter Until Christmas Is Over With. Nari Will Be In The Next Chapter BTW.**

 **Sorry Again, But Regardless, Hope You Guys Are Still Liking This Story, Review For More, Merry Christmas, And As Always,**

 **Stay Sexy Out There, PEACE!**


End file.
